oxhorn_brandfandomcom-20200214-history
Brandon M. Dennis
Not to be confused with the character of the same name in his movies, Oxhorn "As always. Please remember to stay classy!" - Ox's catchphrase. Brandon M. Dennis, commonly known by his internet alias, Oxhorn, is an author, game commentator, former machinima artist, and current host of his own classy livestream, Scotch & Smoke Rings. His original Oxhorn Brand movies were mostly parodying songs, movies, or World of Warcraft in general. When he's not wearing suspenders with a certain sort of finesse, he's reading, writing, blogging, doing web design, making movies and more often than not enjoying a classy drink with an even classier cigar. http://www.bloggingwithclass.com/ Machinima Era Oxhorn was a prominent figure in the early WoW community starting with his first video uploaded on December 17th 2005 entitled Hark! Hear the Wails! ''described as "a short carol in World of Warcraft, with a devious twist." Oxhorn later solidified his place in the WoW's history with classics such as ''ROFLMAO!, The Anti-Elf Anthem, and his Inventing Swear Words ''series. His videos are most well known for his memorable characters including Oxhorn, Staghorn, Associate Professor Evil, and Mortuus.http://www.oxhorn.com/characters/ All of which are real characters he played in ''World of Warcraft. WeGame Oxhorn eventually found a job with a website by the name of WeGame and was for some time doing his machinimas for a living, unfortunately WeGame closed its doors in 2011. Later Years While he uploaded when possible, Oxhorn's video output had to decline so he could fully dedicate himself to supporting his new family. Oxhorn formally left the machinima scene on July 17th 2013 with one last epic film, Into the Tin. A running joke on Scotch and Smoke Rings is that he would return to machinima making if someone could only drop a million dollars in his lap. He has also commented that he has many resolutions to his various series already in his mind, but unfortunately does not the time anymore to make it reality. Crendor later appeared to discuss his time in WoW and machinima career with fellow YouTube personality, WoWCrendor. Oxhorn discussed his fond memories of the game and why he ultimately had to quit playing. Scotch and Smoke Rings Era "Welcome one and everyone to this week's episode of Scotch and Smoke Rings! I am your neighbourhood friendly Oxhorn as always, with my suspenders set to maximum stun." https://youtu.be/W4FY5I9CUuQ?t=20s - Ox starts off an episode of the show. In early 2010 Oxhorn came up with the idea for a weekly show to interact with his fans to fill the time in between his machinimas, naming the show Scotch and Smoke Rings. Around the time when Oxhorn started S&SR is also when he began growing out his famous beard. The show airs every Thursday at 7 PM Pacific Time. Even after Oxhorn ended his machinima career he continued the show for his fans, now hosting it on his own website. He later founded a new YouTube channel to host reviews and episodes of Scotch and Smoke Rings entitled, ClassyManIAm. He recently began making changes to improve his show including buying a new PC and moving into a new studio. He also began including improvements the interface, his Twitch chat, and introduced new perks for subscribers. Hearthstone Oxhorn has revealed that Hearthstone is one of the few games he has the chance to regularly play, he also plays with his fans each week during the later half of the show, with rare exceptions since he began playing in the beta. When challenged by fans, Hearthstone has a glitch that causes Oxhorn's matches to be cancelled or even crash the game. Oxhorn often expresses frustration at Hearthstone not resolving the issue after such a long time. A running joke about the segment is that Oxhorn often meets his end to incredibly powerful cards like King Krush, Mal'Ganis, or Dr. Boom. He himself has over time acquired a few powerful legendaries of his own such as Ysera and the Iron Juggernaut. The most epic Hearthstone defeat EVER|Oxhorn's epic defeat by fan Andy the DK. Hearthstone Session by Oxhorn|Ox plays some Hearthstone. Hearthstone Heroes of Warcraft Review by Oxhorn - HHoW|Oxhorn's review of Hearthstone in the late beta. Oxhorn Learns a New Trick!|Ox learns a new trick. Scotch and Smoke Rings Highlight Oxhorn vs. Mal'Ganis|Oxhorn vs. Mal'Ganis. Music One of the most praised aspects of Oxhorn's films were his songs. The music was composed by Nathan Allen Pinard, while Oxhorn himself provided the vocals (and occasionally masterful pennywhistle playing). Many of his most popular songs are included below. We Three Dwarves - World of Warcraft (WoW) Machinima by Oxhorn|We Three Dwarves Like the Game - World of Warcraft (WoW) Machinima by Oxhorn|Like the Game I Saw Three Rogues - World of Warcraft (WoW) Machinima by Oxhorn|I Saw Three Rogues It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like This Raid Isn't Going to Happen - World of Warcraft Machinima|It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like This Raid Isn't Going to Happen "Tank Tank Heal Tank" Music Video - World of Warcraft (WoW) Machinima by Oxhorn|Tank Tank Heal Tank An Oxhorn Brand Medley - World of Warcraft (WoW) Machinima by Oxhorn ROFLMAO! - World of Warcraft (WoW) Machinima by Oxhorn|ROFLMAO! The Great Kodo - With Vocals! - World of Warcraft (WoW) Machinima by Oxhorn|The Great Kodo Memorable Quotes * "A bot is only as intelligent as it's programmer, and since this bot's programmer was me, there's a lot of room for improvement."''Episode 308; 32 minutes, 57 seconds. - Oxhorn explaining his chat bot on Twitch. * ''"Cheers ladies and gentleman! Bottoms up."''https://youtu.be/W4FY5I9CUuQ?t=9m25s - Oxhorn before enjoying some scotch. * ''"We all work, and many of us have spouses and children. Family is a man’s number one priority, and in order to provide, one must work."''http://www.bloggingwithclass.com/news/why-im-retiring-from-movie-making/ - Oxhorn explains why he left machinima making. Trivia * He formerly played ''World of Warcraft on the Silver Hand US server. * One of his favorite brands of scotch is Scoresby.https://youtu.be/XUL0e7Z070U?t=18m51s * A recurring theme in his WoW movies was mocking the prettier races of Warcraft, namely elves and Pandaren. Videos with this theme include The Panda Exterminator and The Anti-Elf Anthem. * He studied Scandinavia in college and knows a bit of Swedish. His poor Swedish is highlighted in An Oxhorn Brand Medley. * Oxhorn's role in the early WoW machinima community have earned him severals references in the game, including items and NPCs inspired by his movies.http://www.wowhead.com/item=23614/red-snapper * He grew up in a small Alaskan fishing town. He currently resides in Washington state. * Oxhorn plays the pennywhistle and will often play a few tunes on the show at the fan's request. * He has never put any of his real money into Hearthstone, although fans have donated money for that purpose. * It would seem Oxhorn is a fan of metal.https://youtu.be/-l_DAGHb94Q?t=38m26s * Oxhorn losing a game of Hearthstone has been dubbed "Pulling an Oxhorn" in parody of the similar adage of "Pulling a Hartung" * He has fond memories of Vanilla WoW and Burning Crusade, but he enjoyed and played Wrath of the Lich King the most. ** He has stated the Nordic atmosphere of Northrend helped contribute to his love of the expansion. Gallery YoungerOx.jpg|A younger Oxhorn smoking out of a pipe. ScotchAndSmokeRings.jpg|A classy evening with Scotch and Smoke Rings. OxhornLogo.jpg|Oxhorn's logo. OxhornCigar.png|Oxhorn partakes in a nice gentlemanly cigar. OxPullsAHartung.png|Oxhorn nearly pulls a Hartung in a game of Hearthstone. OxhornSmokeShip.png|Oxhorn ending an episode of Scotch and Smoke Rings with a smoke ship. OxhornShimmy.png|Oxhorn's shimmy. A popular segment of the show. finaloxhorn.jpg|A scene from Oxhorn's final film, Into The Tin. OxhornPennywhistle.png|Oxhorn entertains the fans with some classy tunes. JesseCoxOxhorn.jpg|Oxhorn at Blizzcon 2011 with Jesse Cox, Ian Beckman and Clint Hackleman. Category:Bearded Beardsmen Category:Americans Links YouTube and Twitch * Oxhorn's original YouTube channel *Oxhorn's new YouTube channel, ClassyManIAm *Oxhorn on Twitch (Scotch and Smoke Rings) Social Media *Oxhorn on Twitter *Oxhorn on Facebook *Scotch and Smoke Rings on Facebook Personal Websites *The official Oxhorn Brand website *Oxhorn's official Scotch and Smoke Rings website *Oxhorn's blog, Blogging with Class *[http://www.cloranhastings.com/ The website for Oxhorn's book, The Tale of Cloran Hastings] References Category:YouTubers